Life on Kinkow
by TakiaTomlinson0426
Summary: Two twins find out there kings of an island. A royal guard comes to take them to live on the island.To make sure the boys don't get into any trouble, Boomer and Brady's aunt sends their young foster-cousin along with them. Shelby is sweet, kind...and very mischievous. But unbeknownst to her, Prince Lanny manages to weave his way into her head. Rated M for later chapters
1. Return of the Kings and their Cousin

**All credit for Shelby goes to BabyBearMunchkin**

**Shelby is the cover image**

* * *

"I'm home" I called walking through the door, I saw a large guy sat on the couch and Boomer and Brady had suitcases

"What's going on?" I asked both confused and worried, all heads turned to me

"Your cousins are King's of our Island, Kinkow" The large man explained...really, those 2? "Are you sure?" I asked, the man nodded "Okay" I said shrugging

"They can go I just have one condition" Mom said standing from the couch

"Okay" he shrugged "Shelby goes with them to keep an eye on things" she said after taking a deep breath

"What why do I have to go?" I said,

"You have to go because...well you know how Boomer and Brady are." my mom said

"Ok" I said the man looked very hesitant for a few seconds

"Okay she can come" he sighed, the boy's dropped their suitcases and hugged me tight

"You're coming with us Shell" Brady exclaimed excitedly "So how long will we be gone?" I asked curiously "As long as you want" The man replied, I nodded and rushed to my room to pack.

I came out with my suitcase's and the boy's had been stopped by the door "Uh yes before we go I'd like to remind you that with your parent's passing we need the knowledge of which one of you was born first" The big man said...oh great here we go

"But you rule Kinkow together" he added reasuringly "Oh that's fine, we have the same mind" Brady said "You know it!" Boomer shouted, they tried to do a handshake but it failed...so right now they were just slapping each other

"We sure are gonna miss you two" Mom said breaking up their fight

"Wait you guy's aren't coming?" Brady asked

"No baby this is your journey, our job was preparing you for this day" Mom told him, Boomer drew a mustache on the other guy's face and I gave mom a look "I did not say we did a good job" she said glancing at dad

"Don't you worry, you guy's are in good hands and plus your parents loved that island. So don't break it" she said the last part threateningly

"But if you aren't coming then who's gonna tell us what to do and stuff, you?" Boomer asked turning to the big guy

"You're the kings, nobody tells you what to do" he replied, the boy's looked over the moon "Look goosebumps" Brady squeaked motioning to his arms, I shook my head in amusement.

A While Later

"Your majesties, the great island of Kinkow" The large man whos name I had learned was Mason announced, we were in a big balloon and I was sat down with my head in my knees... I was terrified of heights

"Wow! Hey Shelb's you gotta come see this" Brady exclaimed in awe "Not gonna happen you know I can't look over without getting scared" I mumbled from my spot on the floor

"Come on, if it helps we'll hold onto you" he said holding his hand out, I let him pull me up and he and Boom kept their arms around me...the island actually looked awesome

"Why is one side so dark and the other light?" I asked curiously

"There has been a power struggle on the island for centuries. Years of war disaster and supernatural forces have ravaged our kingdom" Mason explained

"That wasn't in the brochure you were selling Nancy" Brady said

"Fortunately we are at peace right now, but for your own safety stay away from the dark side" Mason said warningly

"Then why are we landing there?" Boomer asked "Because I've been distracted talking to you 3 hold on!" Mason shouted, we all held on and he landed us in the jungle.

"Uh Mason, can we move a little faster to the more sunny less I'm gonna die side of the island?" Brady said in a nervous tone, I chuckled

"We're almost to the castle you got nothing to worry about" he replied reassuringly, we suddenly heard a loud buzzing that sounded like thousands of wasps I looked around trying to see what it was

"Except that" Mason added

"What is it? I can't see anything" Boomer said looking around "It's a waka waka bug" Mason replied

"A whata whata?" Boomer asked with a very confused expression

"Kind of like a mosquito. A 60 pound mosquito" Mason admitted

"Admittedly their attacks are quite rare, they're only agitated by coconut sunblock and cheese" Mason said

We looked to the right and saw Boomer eating the cheese puffs...again

"Don't judge me" he exclaimed noticing our stares, the mosquito soon came into view and it was huge

"If you don't move there's a chance it won't hurt you" Mason reassured, we all stood still

"Run!" Boomer and Brady shouted, they ran the other way and the bug followed them.

What idiots I thought as I walked with Mason


	2. Return of the Kings and their Cousin 2

Shelby's Pov

The boy's eventually came back but very out of breath

"Why ain't he running?" Brady asked

"He's too scared to run, leave him!" Boomer shouted, they both pulled me over to a bush and we turned around, Mason fought the bug with a sword and it soon flew off

"Wow Mason that was incredible, you're like some tropical ninja" Boomer said in awe , I rolled my eyes

"You know we took karate class once" Brady said shrugging

"No you didn't"I said

"Shutup Shelby" Boom and Brady said

"Yeah but for all we know the last 2 years could have been a dream" Boomer added...okay, strange

"There was a time I was like you two. Smaller, uncoordinated, jacked up hair" Mason said pointing to Boomer's head

"But a man once said the step to greatness is believing in yourself, you know who that man was?" he asked

"Santa" Brady replied, he and Boomer were smiling like idiots

"No your father" Mason said rolling his eyes

"Wait you knew our father?" Boomer asked

"We were very close, he told me everything I know" Mason said before walking on

"You know, I was gonna guess Santa too" Boomer admitted, he and Brady started going on about some twin thing while we carried on walking.

A Short While Later

We walked through the castle gate and had lei's put around us, everyone bowed for the boy's and I found it a little strange

"Is that a zebra? Please tell me you see the zebra" Boomer said with wide eyes

"It's one of our many superstitions, we allow the animals to roam free and leave thing's behind" Mason explained

"And this is your castle" Mason said as we reached the doors, we walked in and there was one large king chair and one beach chair, I sat on the couch but Boomer and Brady practically wrestled each other or the big chair...Boomer got it

"Boom babe at 9.00" Brady whispered, I turned my head to see a girl walk in

"Look's like hottie's roam free to, you know what I'm saying Mason?" Boomer said excitedly putting his hand out for a dap

"That's my daughter Mikayla" Mason said slightly annoyed

"Before you meet her I'd like to demonstrate a weapon inspection" Mason said before whipping out his machete

"You're looking at 36 inches of cold hard steel forged from the fires of mount don't touch my daughter" he said threateningly

"Yeah he's why I had to go to prom with the zebra" Mikayla said crossing her arms

"It's an honor to meet you my kings" she said curtsying, Brady fell through his chair and I snickered

"I'm Boomer, this is Brady and that's Shelby" Boomer said helping Brady up, Mikayla turned to me

"I didn't know there was a third" she said narrowing her eyes in confusion

"Oh no I'm not a my mom sent me to keep an eye on them" I explained, she nodded

"So are your highness' ready for a tour of the castle?" she asked turning back to the boys "Well mine is but his is still stuck in that chair" Boomer said pointing at Brady, I chuckled.

"And this is your room, it's the highest and safest place in the castle" Mikayla told the boy's as we walked into a bedroom

"Oh check it out Brady, we have a hobbit" Boomer said staring at the boy next to the telescope...he actually wasn't bad looking

"Greetings take us to your shire" Boomer said in a weird hobbit voice, I giggled

"I'm not a hobbit, I'm your cousin" The guy replied with an' annoyed tone "Lanny was next in line to be king but since you two are here he's just Lanny. King of...nothing" Mikayla explained...well that didn't seem very fair

"Wow a pool table and a new cousin? You go through life without much of a family thinking to yourself maybe somewhere out there, I have a pool table" Brady said excitedly

"It's all too much, have you been looking for us to little buddy?" Boomer asked while stroking the pool table

"We're home" Brady said bending over and hugging it

"Look Boom it's mom and dad" Brady said noticing a portrait of their parents

"They look so important, I bet they'd be proud of us" Brady said, Lanny walked up to them and threw an' arm around their shoulders

"I'll take that bet, nah I'm kidding we're cousins" he said...I had the feeling Lanny wasn't too fond of the boy's being here

"My kings come see your island" Mikayla said leading the boy's over to the balcony while I sat on the couch

"Who are you? You're not related to them are you?" Lanny asked sitting next to me, I shook my head

"Nope, I'm their foster cousin. We say I'm related because we're that close but I'm not really" I explained shrugging "Thank god" he sighed, I gave him a curious look

"No I mean it's good because you're hot and I'd hate to find a relative hot because it's just weird" he replied grimacing slightly, I smiled...no one had called me hot before "Thanks you're not bad yourself "I admitted

"It's when we officialy crown you as kings, there's no food" Mikayla said, I turned my head

"But there will be a buffet right? Some shrimp, something" Boomer asked/begged as they left

"Those bubling bipeds must not live to see their coronation" Someone said, I looked around but it was only me, Lanny and the fish...oh my god the fish was talking

"Lanny why is the fish talking?" I asked nervously, his and the fish's eyes went wide "You can hear me?" The fish asked, I jumped up from the couch with wide eyes

"Well I think so either that or im hallucinating" I said freaking out a bit, Lanny stood up and took my hands

"Breathe Shelby" he said slowly, I nodded and took a few deep breaths but I still wasn't calm I looked into Lanny's eyes and I felt calm instantly I looked away before sitting back down

"The fish is Yamakoshi and he's my friend" Lanny explained, I nodded and leaned back into the couch

" Don't worry it'll be like shooting fish in a barrel" Lanny reassured turning back to Yamakoshi "What?!" he shouted "I meant frogs, frogs in a barrell" Lanny said correcting his mistake,

Yamakoshi groaned...or growled, it was hard to tell with him being a fish "So you wanna get rid of the boy's huh?" I asked, he nodded

"Don't worry it's fine, I mean it ain't fair how you were kicked out of the throne" I said, his face lit up

"So I can start my revenge?" he asked hopefully, I nodded

"Thank you Angel you won't regret it, I promise when I'm king, you'll be queen" he said excitedly, I giggled and nodded.

"Cupcakes here chandelier there, king splatter everywhere" Lanny said holding a sword, I heard the boy's coming and he pulled me around the corner, after hearing a lot of the conversation I couldn't help but think how unlucky this island was

"I'm gonna be doing this island a favor" Lanny said from behind me, the boy's noticed the cupcakes and they took one, Lanny cut the rope but nothing happened,

The boy's walked out and Lanny rushed in "Why!?" he shouted looking up at the chandelier, I heard something break and it fell right in front of him

"I had to get fancy" he said shaking his head "Sorry it didn't work" I said coming out of my hiding spot, he shrugged

"Don't worry we"ve got plenty of time" he said nonchalantly, I smiled

"So where are you sleeping tonight" he asked curiously, I thought for a moment

"I don't know, I wasn't supposed to be here really" I replied crossing my arms, he nodded

"Well how about..." he started while playing with my hand "You stay with me" he suggested, I thought it through before shrugging

"I don't know ?" I said, "Come one I mean where else will you stay" Lanny said I smiled "Okay" I said nodding.

It was the day of the boys's ceremony and some old bearded guy was dancing around them, the man drank some water and looked at the boy's

"Thank you" Brady said about to take the bowl, the guy spit the water all over them and I chuckled while grimacing at the same time

"Okay we kept quiet when you made us smell your feet but this is just wrong!" Boomer exclaimed in annoyance "That should be me drenched in sacred spit" Lanny cried from next to Mikayla, I grimanced that's discusting I said in my head and turned back to the boys.

A While Later

After a lot of ceremony the last task was given, the boy's had to kiss Gikki Kikki's belly, she was the islands statue I guess "...it's magic protects us from total anilation" Mason explained about the ruby in Gikki Kikki's chest

"Fine" Boomer said giving in, he kissed the gem and stood off to the side "You better call me girl" he exclaimed, Brady didn't want to but he had to when Mason picked him up, we all clapped as he was put down

"Long live the kings" Everyone chanted as Brady and Boomer got their crowns, the boy's were given a car and the idiots reversed it into Gikki Kikki

"See we wouldn't do anything to harm Gikki Kikki" Boomer said patting her stomach, the ruby flew out of it and everything slowed down, it smashed near a man's feet and the island started to rumble, I held onto a pillar and looked to find the volcano smoking

"Run!" someone shouted, my eyes widened and I ran into the castle.


	3. Author Note

**So I am going to have to put this story on hold I broke my laptop charger and all the chapters for this story are on my laptop so I'm using my mom's laptop to make this authors note**

**Sorry for not being able to update**


End file.
